


Poisonous

by Kobuntan



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jokes, Mocking, Poisoning, Romance, Sexual Tension, i guess, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kobuntan/pseuds/Kobuntan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen, if Sasori would be in the mood to try out one of his newest poisons?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisonous

It’s been some time since she got herself involved with the Akatsuki. At first, she thought it would be good to kill some time while being around them, however later on it got more and more boring to her. She no longer had the place to go back to, she abandoned her village when her parents died, she never really had a good relationship with her people. After that, she decided to leave and no longer look back, why would she? Everything in that damned place brought her nothing but pain. After leaving her village, she bumped into Deidara, who at first challenged her into a fight, when she showed no desire he simply attacked her. At first he was showing off his, so called art, but then it started exploding. She flinched at the sudden heat she felt on her skin and hissed at the blonde male.

She rolled over in bed, burying her head in her pillow. She tried to fall back asleep, but the memories kept showing in her mind. She rolled on her back to stare at the ceiling. “Stupid art freak.” She didn't hold a grudge against him, what had angered her most was the fact that Deidara had succeeded in defeating her. It was hard for her to cope with defeat, she disliked this new found feeling.

Most of her spare time, she spent in the library or in her room - at times she joked about her being the woman version of Itachi. He wasn’t really fond of her jokes. After all, they had nothing in common, except for the book and room part, they did not even look alike. Her hair was long, slightly curly and brown. His was shorter, black like a coal and straight.

She sometimes felt so bored in this sedate place that she wanted to scream, but at the same time she wanted to stay quietly locked in her room. The young female crawled out of her bed, her feet touching the cold ground; a shiver ran through her body. Walking towards the door, she walked out of her room. The hall was dark; no light no torch around her. She made a mental note to find out if anyone else now occupied these halls with her. She cleaned her throat in attempt to catch someone’s attention. Nothing. She repeated her action, she felt uneasy, something evil and dark was behind her. She felt something warm and sticky against her skin, she flinched away. She heard him breathing behind her and turned her head to look up at him. She met two pairs of amber eyes, narrowing her eyes he released her from his hold. “Thanks.” The young female never had the best feeling about this _man_. She turned her back to him and made her way towards the living room, trying not to fall down in the process.

She sometimes felt so bored in this sedate place that she wanted to scream, but at the same time she wanted to stay quietly locked in her room. She didn't realize that the cave was so big. In her mind the cave looked like bear-sized one. The whole cave floor was ice cold and she could even see her misted breath coming out of her mouth... she wondered if these men were made of ice bricks, and if they did not feel the cold at all.

Muttering softly as she lit the fireplace in the so called ‘living room’, the fire was soon roaring, but it heated only a small area. The cave lit up and shadows from the fire, danced on the walls all around her. The fireplace quickly crackled and lit the room more with a soft glow as she waited for something, but didn't know what exactly she was waiting for. This time... she decided to come out of her shell a little. No one had anything to say that she hadn't heard some version of many times before; it was always the same.

Deidara bragged about his exploding art, telling her how marvellous it was and that she should be by his side when he destroyed the next village or two. Then there was the silver haired, Jashin maniac who always hung his arm around her as he tried to convert her to his religion. She had to admit she'd always had a slight soft spot for Hidan, slightly because of his bullying, and because she could not deny of his good looks. He was certainly an attractive male, with an intensity that was apparent moments after meeting him. Powerful, ambitious, possessive men drew women like magnets, she was well aware of that. However, he had little to no patience for anyone else but himself and his religion. Well, we all have our flaws, don’t we? The poor man was always thrown off his throne by Kakuzu, who with all honesty told him to stuff his stupid religion somewhere warm. She had a neutral relationship with him, and frankly told, she was quite fond of it. Having him as an enemy would be a no go.

The tanned man paid no attention to her, only to his money – which he counted a lot, and old books. The shark man was always calm and quiet around her even though he liked to play some games, like who could hold Samehada longer; of course he won. She believed he enjoyed seeing her struggle with the big and heavy sword. She had no relationship with his partner; she only knew his name and what he was capable of, however that was all. Most of the time he was locked in his room, doing who knows what – the only time he left his sacred place was when he was called on a mission. She couldn’t even remember when was the last time she spoke to him.

The member she liked the most was Tobi. She enjoyed all the affection and pranks they were doing on others. In the end, Tobi was the one who ended up being punished; she managed to run away without any harm. The masked man was always talking to her when he was around, once in a while he even brought her candies; giving her a small task to accomplish and the reward was hers. She had no relationship with their Leader nor the other woman who was always following him; or Zetsu. She wasn’t even sure what he was in the first place.

Soon she spotted the familiar figure moving on the couch. She looked closer, and spotted Hidan now horizontal, his silver, messy hair partially obscuring his face. A giggle left her lips at that sight. His eyes were closed and she had to admit that his sleeping form looked quite endearing. The young female wondered when they become this close. A ghost of a smile appeared for a moment on her face and then it vanished as one of his eyes opened – she coughed awkwardly and was silent for a moment, and then spoke.

“You seem so alone.”

“I like being alone.”

“Well, right now you aren't alone.” She crawled over to sit next to him, and for several long minutes they simply sat and stared into the dark. She leaned her head against his shoulder and with a sigh she closed her eyes. The Jashinist cocked an eyebrow at her action and then shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to be rid of her.

“So needy.”  He placed his hand on the top of her head and pushed her away until he could see her face. Stubbornly she growled at him; grimacing to show her displeasure.

“You disrupted my sleep.” He flicked her forehead. This action angered her and she snarled at him. His lips curved into a pleased grin, the discomfort of her face satisfying him to no end. Maybe even a little proud of himself, he tried to straighten his face several times, but his lips kept curling into that wicked grin.

“Bastard...” She muttered; her voice low and bitter. He leaned closer, and his lips brushed against her ear then slowly, almost reverentially he brushed her neck with those sensuous lips. Hidan‘s breath stirred the hair at the back of her neck; a pale pink flush in her cheeks.

“Someone's enjoying this.” He mocked her as he whispered against her neck as he inhaled her scent and nuzzled against her. He could feel her pulse leap just under her soft skin...  and she could tell his lips were curved into a grin against her.

She muttered another curse as Hidan ran his tongue over her flesh slowly, kissed her neck- and then gently bit her. Her breath hitched and lodged at the back of her throat. She shoved against him, and he bit her harder until she moaned. He released her with a ‘pop’ and raised a brow laughing.

“What was that?” She narrowed her eyes, looking into his purple orbs; she hissed.

“You were the touchy one just a while ago, idiot.” He leaned against the back of the couch and shrugged. Her nostrils flared and the bottom lid of her right eye twitched, but she remained rigid still, otherwise she would try to choke him... the stupid ass that he was - Sasori burst into the room and paid no attention to the fact that the both of them were quarrelling. The red haired man sat down on a settee before Hidan and grabbed his arm without question.

“-the fuck you are doing, you freaking corpse?” Hidan spat, yanking his hand back with a sudden hiss. She giggled softly and hooked Hidan's arm. The shock on his face dropped but the anger did not ease up one bit as he continued to bitch at Sasori.

“Need some help, Sasori?” She smiled widely at him and blinked her eyes a few times. The Jashinist hissed viciously and tried to pull his hand back however the puppeteer held him firm.

“I require no help from the ones like you.”

“Just wanted to be nice, you know.” She scoffed, releasing Hidan’s hand as she leaned her back against the couch, muttering to herself. “You better be a good boy now.” Was all she said as she punched Hidan’s shoulder playfully. He gave her a cold glare as he leaned closer.

“You better watch your back tonight.” He growled the words in his throat and she grimaced at his gritty tone, biting her lip and trying to bravely hold his stare - Sasori slipped the needle into the vein inside Hidan’s elbow without warning and released the weirdly coloured fluid into his blood. Sasori looked pleased by what he saw.  Hidan hissed with the sudden pain and his eyes were narrowed into thin slits.

“You want me to kiss your wound, dear?” She chirped, making an obvious effort not to sound too sarcastic. Sasori smirked at that comment as he pulled the needle out.

“Just wait unt―”

“Hidan, let me know after 10 minutes about how you are feeling. If you feel anything weird―” Sasori gave him a small piece of paper. The red haired male looked at him and smiled as if he was happy and satisfied with himself to see him in the slightest of pain. “write them down here. I would be grateful.” With that, he stood up and left the room without further explanation. Hidan's brows drew together and his eyes narrowed as he tried to recall what exactly she told him.

“You.” He hissed out her name, his voice edged with tight control and she grinned. She shivered despite loving his demanding tone. She had the feeling if she tried to leave, he would find a way to stop her and things would turn out differently.

“Yes, me.” The cheerful tone was false and she was sure he assumed as  much, but she decided to play along with his silly game. “So far that weird thing has no effect on you, I am so glad!” His face darkened and the vein popped out on his forehead. She took the paper and noted that he was still able to recognize people.

“What the fuck are you writing there?” Hidan's husky voice rang through the air behind her. She felt his hand drift across her back and shivered involuntarily. He grasped the back of her shirt and yanked her back, forced now to lie down. His figure towered over her, blocking her way back up.

“Making notes for Sasori that you are supposed to be writing?”

“The walking corpse told you he did not need your help, stupid.” He leaned closer to whisper, “Now where were we?”

“I’m pretty sure I was checking your condition just a moment ago.” His gaze narrowed and he lifted one hand to cup her jaw. His hold wasn't controlling, but it made every nerve ending in her body come to attention. Her hand lifted to his face, traced his jaw, slid into his silver, silky hair...

“Stop messing with me.” She trailed her lips across the length of his jaw and rubbed her nose against the faint stubble on his cheek. He held perfectly still and allowed her to explore him.

“How could I?” She whispered in low tones. With the side of his thumb, he traced the turn of her jaw, the delicate softness of her earlobe. At some point she felt surprised herself. There was chemistry between them that defied logic.

Hidan was silent for a long time. She thought he wasn't going to answer her. Felt his body tense, then relax and then he started shaking and it was a second or two before she realised he was laughing.

Her eyes widened in shock. The colour drained from her face as her jaw dropped open. “You bloody bastard!” For a moment she could only stare helplessly at him, confused by the strange sensations and emotions he aroused in her. Now, he was toying with her. “Oh, God.” She shrugged out from under him, but he grabbed at her, hauling her onto his lap. She looked at him, Hidan’s face looked slightly red, she thought it was because of the warmth the fire created.

“Did it feel good to be the powerful one?” She shot him a horrified look of disbelief. That bastard... and now she was sure of it! She shrugged and turned away from him.

“You stupid, idiotic, Jashinist... why would you do that?” She shot him a glare. The arms around her waist tightened further and he rested his cheek against the side of her throat.

“I dare you to repeat that.” He said; his voice low, dangerous and certainly promising not the sweetest of times.

She growled in frustration and narrowed her eyes, gave him a long hard look.

Could he be faking?

No, this was real, she could tell. She hit him in the right spot, his religion meant a lot to him after all. She looked at him and noticed a sudden change on his appearance. His face changed colour from red to white, and sweat drops covered his forehead like blisters. He glanced at her and her eyes widened with horror. He fidgeted hard on the spot, breathing heavily as he tried to get some composure back.

“H-Hidan?” She jumped off him and landed on the floor, quickly wrote down the symptoms and paid all her attention to him. He looked at her, slightly confused, then it hit him. His eyes quickly scanned his own body.

“Shit!” He grabbed his half-ripped robe. “What the fuck!” He growled, sweat dripping off his chin. “For fucks sake it’s so hot. What the fuck was in that needle?! I am so going to sacrifice him to Jashin!” He tore off his robe and panted, for now she could see even more of him. A faint blush appeared on her cheeks and she turned her face slightly away, looking up at him through thick eyelashes. Her mouth went dry at the sight of his bare chest and other parts that were hidden, for now.

“Sasori!” She yelled. “Sasori!” Yellow liquid drooled from his eyes down his cheeks. His hands were shaking slightly and his mouth was in a grim, white line where his lips were pressed together so hard they had gone bloodless. He leaked more of the yellow fluid that dripped from his eyes from his ears.

The red haired man appeared from nowhere and calmly, with careful eyes, checked his experiment. He hummed to himself as he took the paper from her hands and read the notes. Hidan was cursing and yelling at Sasori and she did not even dare to lay a finger on him. After all she did not have the slightest idea of what was happening to him. However, Sasori looked quite pleased with the result.

“You fucker!” Hidan hissed in the back.

“I see.” Was all Sasori said as he started walking away. She grabbed his arm, now she was standing before him, her eyes slightly narrowed.

“What did you do to him?” She asked. “Fix him!” She demanded. There was a suggestion of anger in her tone and he looked at her, his eyes coal-black and emotionless. Sasori chuckled softly to himself, but kept his face an expressionless mask. Hidan noted to himself to remind _her_ that had she just pointed at him as if he was a freaky doll that needed to be fixed.

“He will be fine... in an hour or two.” Sasori’s mouth curved into this arrogant, over the top smile. He looks very pleased with himself. He slipped the note into his pocket and left the room in silence. Hidan shot an annoyed look in her direction and was surprised to see her upper lip twitching of annoyance. She looked at back, dark eyes dancing in hers.

“You heard him, now sit down and shut up. We will wait.” She ordered him in a menacing tone. Hidan had to admit he enjoyed her dominant side. He would enjoy sparring with her in the future- and showing her his dominant side in the bedroom; he was a dominant male who liked to have his way after all.

A slow and wicked grin crossed his lips.

“Of course.”


End file.
